Les hauts et les bas d'une famille assez spéciale
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Qu'arriverait-t-il si Tyki et Luberrier seraient parents de cinq enfants? Un désatre? Un cataclisme? l'apocalypse?Résumé poche... donc venez voir et vous serez fixé! Recueille de six histoires courtes. Luberrier est OOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

La vie familiale est une vie palpitante remplie de joies, gaffes, chicanes, surprises, malentendus... surtout pour une famille de cinq enfants, habitant un semi-détaché sur une rue inconnue à l'adresse inconnue, à Gatineau dont les parents son homosexuels.  
Les surprises sont garanties, mais assez bavardé voici leurs aventures.

* * *

Prologue plate (et cours) mais chapitres interressants plus fou rire en boni! chapitre 1: La peur de Miranda.


	2. Chapitre 1 La peur de Miranda

Auteur: Zanne ( eh oui! Nous sommes deux auteures sur le même compte.)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Hishino... Malheureusement...

Note: Tous les chapitres seront plus ou moins court... Luberrier est OOC et voici chacun des rôles:

Luberrier: parent, Tyki: parent, Komui enfant (15 ans), Miranda enfant (7 ans), Kanda enfant (5 ans), Lavi enfant (4 ans) et Lenalee (1 ans)

* * *

Miranda entra dans la chambre de ses parents. Comme elle avait peur du monstre que Komui disait en dessous de son lit, elle

n'arrivait pas à dormir. Hésitante à sortir du sommeil ses deux papas, elle sauta entre les deux, réveillant Luberrier au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chérie?

- Il y a un monstre en dessous de mon lit! s'écria Miranda en pleurant. Komui me l'a dit! Et moi j'ai peur!

- Allons voir ça ma petite fille à son papa d'amour, déclara Luberrier d'un ton doux avec un petit sourire rassurant sur les

lèvres. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre de Miranda.

Luberrier, qui tenait la main de sa fille la regarda:

- On regarde à trois, ok? (Hochement de tête de la part de Miranda) un, deux, trois!

Tous les deux se penchèrent. Miranda eu la peur de sa vie et Luberrier cria tellement fort qu'il réveilla toutes personnes se

trouvant dans la maison. Contrairement à ce que pensait trouver notre cher père de famille, il y avait bien un monstre en

dessous du lit... leur cousin, Chaoji.

* * *

Quand pensez-vous? Mauvais, plate, pas si pire que ça, bon? Parlez moi en dans une petite review! ( j'insinue rien, ok?)


	3. chapitre 2 Tyki X Luberrier? Beurk!

Luberrier tenait la main de son tendre et doux Tyki.

- Allez! Cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une nuit blanche tout les deux! Je te fais crier ces sur! Après tout ces mois je suis le

meilleur pour ces choses-là.

- Tu veux faire ça dans le lit où sur la table? demanda Tyki avec un grand sourire.

- Mais dans le lit, voyons! Je crois vraiment qu'il porte chance. La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça sur la table, j'ai tout foiré!

- Comme tu veux, mon amour. Je prépare le lit. Tu peux allez voir si les enfants dorment? Il ne faudrait pas les réveiller, se

pourrait être gênant.

Un peut plus tard quand Luberrier eu fait le tour des enfants et que Tyki eu fini de préparé le lit, Luberrier entra dans la

chambre. Il embrassa Tyki un peut partout et lorsqu'il passa proche de son oreille, il lui murmura bonne chance. Puis après

quelques étreintes de Tyki, Luberrier fit le tour du lit.

- Bon, maintenant, on peut commencer! déclara-t-il.

Un peut plus tard

Luberrier était un peut déçu. Peut-être que la table lui portait chance finalement. En tout cas, les choses virait mal pour lui.

- Ces à ton tour, fit Luberrier, essouflé pas cette partie.

Tyki eu un sourire sadique et déclara:

- Flush royal!

Puis il mit ses cartes sur le lit. Eh oui, ils jouaient au poker!

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	4. Chapitre 3 Une histoire d'insecte

Par une belle journée du mois de juillet, Lenalee jouait dehors avec ses poupées. Comme Miranda était la plus

vieille après Komui et qu'il était entrain de faire ses devoir de science, c'est elle qui surveillait sa petite soeur chérie. Tout allait

bien Miranda regardait sa clef et l'autre jouait- quand Lenalee commença à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la plus vieille, surprise par cette saute d'humeur.

- Une bi-bi! Une bi-bi!

Elle pointait un chose noir et gluante qui se promenait sur le tapis. Miranda, comprenant c'était quoi, commença à pousser des

cris stridents.

**Pendant se temps, à l'intérieur.**

Kanda mangeait un bol de sobas que Luberrier venait de lui préparer, quand il entendit Lenalee et Miranda hurler. Ne

voulant pas se lever pour si peut, il ne fit que cette remarque à son père:

- Papa.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu.

( Luberrier était entrain d'écouter de la musique -très fort- en faisant la vaisselle. Il faut le comprendre!)

- Ça cri dehors. fit d'une voix pas du tout intéressé, Kanda.

- Ok, je vais voir. déclara le père.

Luberrier essuya ses main mouillés et alla dehors. Quand il demanda à Miranda se qui se passait, elle pointa la chose visqueuse

et noirs qui rampait à terre. À La place de l'enlever et de consoler ses deux filles, il poussait un cri persant:

- AHHHHHHH! Un insecte! Quelqu'un enlevez-le!

Komui, qui était monté pour chercher l'un des ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour son devoir, sortit dehors quand il entendit

Luberrier crier. Il demanda se qui se passait et Luberrier Lenalee et Miranda pointèrent l'insecte. Komui se pencha et regarda la

chose noir et visqueuse.

- Ah! C'est pile se que j'avais besoin! s'écria-t-il

Puis il prit l'insecte à main nu, au grans dam de Miranda, Lenalee et Luberrier.


	5. Chapitre 4 Bataille!

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 4 pour les quelques personnes qui me suivent dans ces... histoires de plus en plus stupide et insensé... **

* * *

Tyki était parti à la mine comme d'habitude à la mine pour travailler donc Luberrier était était prit avec les cinq enfants (sois

Miranda, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui, Lavi). Il était entrain de préparer le dîner et il n'y avait qu'une assiette de carottes et de

concombres sur la table. Les plus jeunes criaient, Luberrier faisait son possible mais n'y arrivait pas... Bref une situation

stressante en sois. Mais notre lapin national comptait bien en profiter.

- Kanda, tout le monde à faim pourquoi tu fais pas à manger?

-C'est pas moi qui fait a manger, baka, déclara calmement Kanda.

-Allez, Yu! Donne moi à manger! dit Lavi ignorant la remarque de son frère.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom! s'écria le bouffeur de soba en y lançant un gors morceau de carotte en plein visage. Ce fut à

se moment que Luberrier servit les plats, et partit prestement faire le ménage en haut. Lavi profita encore du moment pour ce

venger mais cette fois-ci en lançant son bol de spaghettis en plein sur Kanda.

- Bataille de bouffe! crièrent à l'unisson les quatre enfants (Lenalee étant trop jeune).

**Quinze minutes plus tard.**

Après que leur père leur ai demandé d'en haut s'ils avaient de manger, Komui répondit qu'il n'avait pas tous fini. Luberrier

aquiesça et on entendit le bruit de la balayeuse repartir. Les quatre enfants - ou plutôt trois car Kanda ne faisait rien-

attendirent quelque seconde et commencèrent à tout nettoyer pour avoir leur fameux dessert.

Encore un peu plus tard.

Après avoir tout nettoyé et essayé d'enlever le plus possible les tache sur les murs, les plancher, les cheveux et les chandails,

Komui cria qu'il était près pour leur dessert. Leur père descendit et le leur donna pour partir aussitôt faire le lavage en bas.

Kanda regarda tour à tour Lavi et le gâteau que Luberrier avait apparament oublié qu'il n'aimait pas et fini par faire un gros

sourire à son petit frère. Puis, il lança sa part de gâteau... dans la face à Lavi!

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review pour commenter?**


	6. Chapitre 5 Une erreur de parcours

Kanda était en colère. Tellement fâché qu'il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: s'enfermer à quelque part. Il descendit en bas, ouvrit la

première porte qu'il vit et s'enferma.

Après la première colère passé, il remarqua qu'il avait froid. Kanda regard autour de lui et découvrit à travers la noirceur de la glace sur

les murs, des sortes d'étagères, et surtout, de la nourriture! Commençant à paniquer, le jeune garçon essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Sans

résulta. À coup de grandes respirations, Kanda réusit à ce calmer. Puis il se mit en boule dans un coin, pour se réchauffer. Oui, il risque

de rester très, très longtemps dans ce congélateur!

* * *

**C'est petit ou c'est moi? Vous trouvez ça comment?**


End file.
